


Alcohol Equals Gasoline, F**K You!

by anielsen33326



Series: If You Diss White-Haired Rin, Yukio Will (Try To) Punch You In The Face [4]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alcoholism, Angst, Ashes, Brotherly Bonding, Dark Comedy, Dark Past, Dirty Thoughts, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Gang, Intoxication, M/M, Murder, Okumura Yukio Is A Good Bro, White Flames, White-Haired Rin, destruction of property, i googled it, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anielsen33326/pseuds/anielsen33326
Summary: Does this count as dark comedy?
Relationships: Okumura Rin & Okumura Yukio, Okumura Rin & Shima Renzou, Okumura Rin/Okumura Yukio
Series: If You Diss White-Haired Rin, Yukio Will (Try To) Punch You In The Face [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133126
Kudos: 9





	Alcohol Equals Gasoline, F**K You!

Little, recently-turned-15 Rin and Yukio. They had  _ just _ escaped a drinking battle—which ended with the gang and the subsequent warehouse being burned to ashes. It was a challenge, so Rin agreed. Yukio tried to stop him, but his twin had downed a bottle of wine already. 

It smelled absolutely  _ putrid _ to Yukio. Rin’s livers must be tearing themselves apart right now. 

Rin was drunk, and in the rage spawned from the gang boss’ (his opponent) taunting, the white flames burst and everything went up in flames. The Okumura twins skedaddled right then and there so that they can’t be associated with this mess. They came back that night to oversee the damage. This part of the wharf was nothing but the stone they walk on and ashes. Black ashes that smelled of human suffering. Of the Holocaust. 

At next day, at home, when the priests were out, Yukio and Rin had a discussion…

“Ok, we have to boost your flames.” Yukio motioned.

“What?”

“When you’re intoxicated, you set everything on fire. So your flames will have to substitute for Wolverine’s metabolism. We have to each you how to eat fire!”

“And how are we going to do that?”

“Oh...I didn’t think that far ahead………...lighters! I use a lighter to set something on fire and you try to eat it!” Yukio looked so  _ happy  _ thinking of this, his other half’s eyes sparkling, Rin couldn’t possibly tell-

“No, I can’t, Yukio! That’s crazy!”

“Not as crazy as everything we did last month.”

They gave the fire department of exorcists a run for their money last month. The fires didn’t die now to  _ normal _ white flames. Luckily, it’s back in order this week.

“They should  _ really _ stop building things with wood.” Rin commented idly.

“ _ Yeah _ . One wrong step, and you’d burn everything in the Cram School to ashes!”

“So  _ sad _ .”

“Yes.”

….Awkward silence, and then drinking training began. 

Watching Rin down the wine now in front of Shima made Yukio fond, the drunken teen flushed f**kable and inches-to-millimeters away from setting everything on fire again.

They can’t just go on erasing their classmates’ memories  _ forever _ , can they?

Yukio topped Rin’s coolness list, he was ecstatic to hear. 

It made something in him flutter, his own tummy—-the liver area, if he’s recalling biology correctly—-growling as if he drank 20 liters of vodka again. 

That was  _ not _ a  _ fun _ experience for the body, but it  _ did _ help Yukio’s stone-cold  _ mind _ recover again.


End file.
